Life at the Volturi castle
by xxMagsxx
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered how the Volturi act when no one is around? what their hobbies are and who they hand out with? This one shot is in Heidi's POV and shows her typical day in Volterra. Reviews are hugs and kisses!


**Okay I was reading a fanfic and started thinking that the Volturi can't always be so serious. And also what do they do in their spare time? Well here is a one shot form Heidi's point of view on a typical day in Volterra. Hope you enjoy it =) **

Life at the Volturi castle

Hello my name is Heidi and I live here at the Volturi castle. I have lived here for many, many years and have seen _far_ too much. Today, I thought I would talk you through a normal day for me and what I see.

It is 9 am and I get up and dressed. I walk down my hall and enter the great hall. Jane is sitting in the corner with a completely angelic look on her face, the picture of innocence. When she was a baby, she must have looked like a cherub, just without the wings. I walk slowly up to her, to see what she is staring at out the window. There are a few birds, bluebells and robins, just outside the window. She is torturing them with her power. I look at her again. Still the picture of innocence. I shudder; shake my head, clearing my thoughts and carry on to my destination.

I am halfway across the hall when Alec appears in front of me. I scream and jump back. Why did he always do that? He is stupidly amazing at sneaking up on people.

'Alec!' I yell at him. He smiles at me, his bright red eyes glinting. I don't know how his eyes are always that colour. He hasn't had a meal for ages. I am going fishing tomorrow, so it should have been 2 weeks since he last drank blood. He definitely doesn't snack, as he never leaves the castle. I'm beginning to wonder if he wears contacts... another of Alec's hobbies were to somehow get a large portion of the guard into one room, then take away their senses. He would leave them for days on end, until finally Aro told him to leave them alone. He especially liked doing this with Demetri, as Demetri would be able to find people, because of his gift, but would crash into things on his way to them and break so much we would have to get builders in to fix everything.

I walk away from Alec, as he is still standing there his eyes glinting and probably lost in his own thoughts, and leave the great hall. Demetri runs up to me and picks me up.

'Found you! Now let's find... Felix!' he runs off again. Demetri's favourite hobby is to use his power and find people who live in the castle. He would do this for days at a time, only ever stopping to say 'found you!' and then run off again. He was a little like a dog in that aspect, a dog could hunt for a bone, or chase his tail for hours on end. I would never say this to him as he would probably 'find' me while I was in the shower, or doing something 'privet' with a random member of the guard.

As I continued down the hall I came across Aro. A huge smile spread across his face as he sees me and I am pulled into a hug. Then he kisses me softly on the lips before moving on. He would do this to all the girls, while he would only kiss the boys on the cheek. This slightly freaked me out. I suppose there is nothing wrong with it... it's just I don't really appreciate people getting in my personal space. Aro knew this, since he has touched my hand many times, but he still insists on doing it. I am starting to get used to it, after all this time. He is a little strange in other ways too. He 'floats' around the castle looking around himself in wonder, like a child in a candy shop but seeing the candy shop for the first time. He seems in utter wonder, like he sometimes forgets where he is, or that he lives here. Then when he sees one of the guard or his 'special' vampires he hugs them like he hasn't seen them in so long and like he has been lost for days, not knowing where he was. I sometimes wonder if he is really alright in the head.

I stare after Aro as he floats down the hall, his eyes wide in astonishment. Renata is behind him. I wouldn't have noticed her if I hadn't looked back at him. She is always so quiet and follows Aro everywhere. It's quite spooky really. You would think she would try and talk him out of hugging everyone, but nope. I am pulled out of my thoughts as someone grabs hold of me and hides behind me. Felix.

'Felix! What the hell?!' he is behind me trying to hide himself from the view of whoever is coming down the hall.

'Shhhh!!! He will hear you!'

'Who?' I ask in a low whisper.

'Demetri. I'm hiding from him. He will never find me!' I look into Felix's eyes and am sure I can see a crazy glint in them.

'Felix! Demetri is a tracker! He will find you where ever you are! And like all vampires he can easily follow your scent! And like all simple _animals_, he can easily see you behind me! Now let. Me. Go!'

Felix looks confused for a second, then 'oh yer I forgot he is a tracker. Damn! And it was a really good hiding place!' he looks genuinely disappointed, 'you wouldn't have thought to look there would you?' his eyes are filled with such sincerity; I can't help but believe he actually believes what he is saying.

'Well no, I would never think to see if the person hanging on to my waist is the person I am searching for,' I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

'See? I said it was a good hiding place,' I really do wonder sometimes how many time he was dropped on his head as a child, or if a town is missing their idiot. Aro and Felix both have never really understood the concept of sarcasm. I decide to give up and carry on walking down the hall.

I see a door open and look around it to see if anyone interesting is in there. It is Marcus, looking as bored as ever. But he is surrounded by toys. He has a train driver's hat on and a train is circling around him, constantly. There are at least 100 TV's on with every channel playing. Next to one that is set up ready to play a DVD, are thousands of DVDs. None have taken Marcus' interest. Neither have the toys. Neither have the ... a door opens at the back of the room and several women enter (and a few men) all beautiful and vampire and start a dance routine. They are obviously being paid to be strippers for a day. Again they don't take his interest. He is staring into nothing. I had heard of this room before. It was made for Marcus by Aro, one of Aro's attempts to make Marcus interested in _something_! But nope, this has failed also. I heard that in the past sea life, circus acts and all manner of other things had been brought to this room, while Marcus ignores them all and stares into space. There is also a rumour for why Marcus is like this. Aro may have killed his mate, and made Chelsea bond Marcus to the Volturi so he wouldn't leave. But nothing Chelsea could ever do would make Marcus enthusiastic about being here. I back out of the room, slightly scared. It is freaky seeing someone react like that to so many different things.

Once again Alec appears in front of me, but this time his eyes are black but still glinting. I scream and jump back, just as before.

'Alec! STOP DOING THAT!!!' he_ really_ annoys me. I carefully walk around him, not taking my eyes off him. Again, just like last time, he stands where he appeared and stars at something (though I don't know what) with his black eyes glinting. He seems to do this more often when he is hungry. Maybe he is hinting, you know showing me his eyes could be red, but are now black. Well he is just going to have to wait; I'm not going until tomorrow! I have asked people around the castle before, to see if Alec does this to others and found he does. But the only difference is that his eyes are always red when he does it to someone else. Also it seems he does it to me the most. It is a very annoying way of hinting!

I suddenly find myself in the garage under the castle. I really need to pay attention to where I am walking! Santiago and Corin are in a heated discussion about cars. Their eyes are wide and they look like humans do when they haven't slept for 5 days straight and only drank coffee. Their movements are jerky and they never break eye contact with each other. I step closer to them cautiously and clear my throat quietly. Neither notices me and they just carry on talking. At many points in their discussion, their words overlap. This makes me wonder if they are actually talking to one another or are just talking to themselves while staring at each other. I back away slowly, scared if I make a sudden movement it will scare them and they will pounce on me. When I reach the door, I reach behind myself, turning the door knob, not looking away from them, and then running out the door. I am NEVER going down there again.

I'm starting to wonder whether or not Jane has finished torturing the birds, so we can go shopping, when I spot Chelsea hiding behind a potted plant. I walk up to her.

'Chelsea, what are you doing?' I ask calmly.

'Shhhh!-'what is up with people and shushing me today? '-don't make another sound!' she pulls me behind the potted plant as well. It's a good thing the plant is big. Two vampires, very low in the guard, walk past and Chelsea shuts her eyes for a second. They are snogging after another few seconds. Then she shuts her eyes again. The next minute they are hitting each other. I am starting to back away from Chelsea now. I hate seeing her when she is like this; she enjoys messing with peoples relationships _far_ too much.

I walk for another 2 minutes in peace, before I come across Felix and Demetri. They are making a bet. Felix bets that Demetri will not be able to find him. Demetri bet he will. Demetri will obviously win. I tell them that. Demetri look smug. Felix looks heartbroken.

'How can you know that?' he asks in a broken voice, staring into my eyes with the saddest eyes ever.

'HE IS A TRACKER!!! God how many times do I need to tell you this? And anyway with your hiding expertise he won't need his tracking ability.'

'What do you mean my hiding expertise? I am very good at hiding!' Felix says indigently.

'Oh sorry I forgot about the amazing idea of hiding behind me... you were practically invisible!' sarcasm was practically dripping on the floor.

'I know! So why don't you think I will win?' he really doesn't get sarcasm.

I roll my eyes and start to walk off. Then I stop. They are making yet another bet. This one is Demetri bets he could beat Felix at halo. Felix bets he can beat Demetri. Again, you don't need a genius to know this one. You just need to know the boys. Felix will win. All he does all day is play on halo, while Demetri plays hide and seek with everyone. Maybe I will check in on them later to see how these bets turn out.

I walk on. Again I'm not concentrating on where I am going, so when I end up outside the gym I am surprised. Caius is in there, pumping iron and watching pro wrestling. I open the door and walk in. Caius doesn't notice I'm there or just doesn't bother greeting me. As I lean again the door, watching him as he leaves the dumbbells and goes over to a mirror. He stands there, without a shirt on, flexing his muscles. He is muttering under his breath 'yer, I look _good_!' Does he really not realise that no matter how hard he trains he will always have the same size muscles. Obviously not. I retreat back out and into the hallway. All Caius does is sit on his throne complaining, or up in the gym pumping iron. He really is strange.

I go back to my wandering. I end up at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to Caius and Aro's wife's rooms. They both sit in one room together, singing songs quietly (which you can hear all over the castle, you just have to listen) and spinning threads on their spinning wheels. They could ask to have more entertainments but whenever I have asked them they always said they liked spinning thread. I am the only person in the castle, apart from Aro and Caius, who sees the wives on a regular basis. They do not come down from the tower to eat, so I must take humans to them. The only time they do come down is on Saint Marcus' day, Christmas and Easter. Saint Marcus' day because the Volturi use it as a day to celebrate them coming to live in Volterra. Christmas because they are Roman Catholic and celebrate this holiday. And Easter because Jane has to dress as an Easter bunny and hop around the castle all day long. She always tries to go on mission on Easter as she gets let off then, but most years she can be seen down unused corridors in her white bunny costume.

I leave the bottom of the stairs as it freaks me out slightly, hearing their voices so clearly. I walk back to the great hall and walk up to Jane. She is no longer torturing the birds, their hearts beat no longer, and she is sitting there staring off into space.

'Jane? Would you like to come shopping with me? On the way back I was planning on doing a little late night fishing as well?' when I say fishing I mean getting dinner for us all. It doesn't take long to get 50 humans to follow me anywhere. Jane looks at me and smiles.

'Sure Heidi! Let's go!' she jumps up and grabs my arm.

On the way down to the garage, we pass Chelsea and Afton. They are standing back to back glaring off into space with their arms crossed. Chelsea and Afton have never really had a very good relationship, as Chelsea uses it to experiment with her power. Any minute now, Chelsea will get bored of them being 'angry' at each other, and will tighten their bonds. Mental note: don't go looking for Chelsea or Afton tonight.

We carry on to the garage. Corin and Santiago are no longer there. This isn't good as we need one of them to drive us. We call their names. They both appear in front of me. We step into a car and they set off driving.

We arrive at the mall in no time. I am so glad that today it is cloudy, or else we wouldn't be able to shop. The boys agree to wait while we shop. It usually doesn't take long, as I like to tease Jane.

The first shop I see is Gap for kids.

'Look Jane! It's your favourite shop! I'm sure there is a baby section in there, you need some new bibs don't you?' I am laughing so hard I think I may fall over. Jane doesn't look impressed. She just gives me _the look_ and walks on to the next shop. After about 3 hours of solid shopping, I notice mother care.

'Janey! Janey! We _have_ to get you a new high chair! Please?!' again I am laughing so hard that I think I may fall down. Jane doesn't even bother with giving me _the look_ this time and just goes into another shop.

After another 5 hours, we decide it is time to go fishing. First we go to the bathrooms, and touch up our makeup. I am the best at hair and makeup in the castle and I can make even Jane look 18, as long as she wears heels. We both change into figure hugging outfits, the kind of outfit that would make a guy drool, and I do our hair and makeup. No one else is in the bathroom and long ago I broke the security camera so we get ready at vamp-speed.

We walk out of the bathroom, me looking 19 or 20 and Jane looking about 18 and straight away I spot a group of men. There have to be about 20 of them already, probably on a stag night. I walk over to them and they all drool then wolf whistle.

'So guys, want to come with us to party?' I don't usually fish like this, but I don't think anyone will want a tour of the castle so late. They all nod in agreement and follow Jane to the car outside. Next I walk around for a bit, and spot a group of 10 guys. They look like they have just finished work and are going to go bowling. This is great! 30 people! I don't hunt for the lower people in the guard; they can go out of Volterra and hunt for themselves. So 30 people will be enough for two each as I only fish for Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Alec, Jane, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, and Santiago, Felix, Demetri, Renata and myself. Since I haven't been for 2 weeks and am not planning on going for another 2 or 3 weeks, the 2 people will sustain them for longer than just one, though I will have Alec annoying me for a few days.

I walk over to the men and charm them into following me out to the car. Guys are so easy to trick. When we arrive at the castle I tell them that it is a privet party, but definitely the best sort of party. I say the last part with a wink. Jane and I get out and they follow us. As we enter the great hall, Aro calls out 'Welcome to Volterra!'

Everyone who is to be fed tonight are in the room and I notice Gianna shut and lock the doors when we are all in. This won't stop a vampire, but will stop the humans.

½ an hour later we are finished and the lower guard is clearing away the mess. I walk over to the boys, Felix and Demetri.

'So who won your bets? Was I right?'

Felix answers, 'well yer he found me in two seconds. Apparently people do look to see if the person behind them is the person they are looking for. But I won at halo!' he looks pleased with himself.

'Yer I don't know how!' Demetri looks angry.

'All you do is practice tracking, Demetri, while all Felix does is play halo, or didn't you notice?' I ask. They really are stupid. If they want a decent bet, why don't they just fight? I walk away from them and go to my room to wait until dawn.

So now you know, my typical day in Volterra. I hope you enjoyed seeing what the Volturi are like when no one is around.

See you later

Heidi

xoxo

**So what did you think? Love it, hate it? I would love to know your thoughts. Since it's just a one shot I'm not doing anything else on it. But I hope you enjoyed it =) xxxx**

**loveeeeeeeeeeee**

**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**

**xxx**


End file.
